


Melted shoes

by abuglady



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:15:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25561927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abuglady/pseuds/abuglady
Summary: A one-shot.I was walking home and my shoes melted and you helped me out.
Relationships: Feyre Archeron/Rhysand
Kudos: 21





	Melted shoes

This morning when I woke up, I checked the weather 37 C with 73% humidity, so I dressed for the occasion. I put on shorts, and a tank top and a thick coating of sunscreen. I didn't have much to do today but I did want to walk to the bookstore and get the next book in the series that I am reading. I would have taken the bus, but the bus driver Ianthe always puts me in a sour mood.

We had been friends once when she was an administrator for the company my ex-boyfriend runs, but time and distance has helped me see how controlling they both were. After she got arrested for insider trading nobody wanted to hire her and one day I got on the bus and there she was glaring at me. So today I would walk to the store it was just 1.5 km away I could do this even in the heat.

I grabbed my mini backpack and put two waters in it, and I grabbed my crocs that were in sport mode so that on the way back I could run through the splash pad at the park on the way back to cool off. I put my hair up into a bun grabbed my phone and turned on some music. When I walked out the heat surrounded me it was like I was standing in an oven waiting to be cooked. When I walked out to the sidewalk, I thought a lot about going back to the house to grab my bus pass, but I carried on.

Pitbull was playing through my headphones and I started my walk there was no breeze whatsoever and the sun was beating down on me. I would swear that you could cook an egg on the pavement or on the hood of a car. You could probably cook a whole turkey in this temperature. That thought made me think of asking Elain to drive me on her break, but I had already moved in with her since the breakup and I really didn't want to be a burden. Nesta was already getting on my nerves telling me about how I was exploiting Elain.

Being able to take this walk and do something for myself was to show that I could be self-sufficient. Tamlin destroyed my self-confidence and it had wreaked havoc on my body I hadn't been eating well or exercising or even getting out of bed well. This walk would also help me feel better about Nesta's nagging. I was about a third of the way there when I really started sweating, I could feel by tanktop starting to stick to me.

About two-thirds of the way to the bookstore Walk the Moon started to play and the heat didn't feel quite so bad anymore, the music was even giving a little bounce to my step. I cracked open one of my reusable water bottles and drained it.

I got to the store and found the book that I was looking for with no problem I did some looking around and found a few more books that I would like to buy in the near future. I've been working at a coffee shop and trying to fix up my resume to look for another job but aside from that I've had a lot of time and I've spent most of it reading or going out with Elain. I also help out at her flower shop sometimes; she says my artist's eye helps with doing the flower arrangements. It can be a lot of fun and it has helped me find a bit of my old creativity.

After paying for the book I reveled in the air conditioning for one final moment and then stepped back out into the heat. Going back felt almost worse than when I started but at least I had the splash pad to look forward too. I opened up my other water and drained it put my headphones back in and started my walk back.

To get to the park I had to cross the street to get to the park, and the road that I was crossing was recently repaved and I could see the heat rising up off the pavement. While I crossed it was so hot that I could feel a burning on the bottoms of my feet. I heard a weird sound as I took a step and then again as I took another step and again. When I looked behind me to investigate the sound, I saw little blobs of navy blue where I had stepped the same color as my crocs. When I took another step, the sound happened again and when my foot landed on the floor, I could feel the pavement beneath my feet. I ran the rest of the way across the street, and straight into the splash pad to cool my feet off.

I sat there for a minute with my shoes in my hand with wholes in the bottoms, I was still about a kilometer away and there was no way that I could make it in these ruined shoes. It set me off a little and I didn't even realize the tears running down my cheeks until there was a hand on my shoulder and a voice asking me if I was okay.

When I looked up towards the voice, I found the most beautiful male looking back at me, he had violet eyes, I'm sure that's impossible but he had them. "Hey, did you melt through those crocs?" he asked noticing the shoes in my hands. That made me laugh and once I started to laugh, he started to laugh and neither of us seemed to be able to stop. I wiped the tears from under my eyes and looked back up at him.

"So really are you all right? Did you hurt your feet at all?"

He sounded genuinely concerned and it surprised me I'm not sure Tamlin would have cared or bothered to ask about my feet. He hadn't bothered to ask me about anything else that was wrong with me even if I was withering away right in front of him.

"I think they're fine just a little red." I smiled up at him and he smiled back at me.

"Well can I give a ride home or get you anything?"

"No thanks, sorry I have a general rule not to get into cars with strangers."

"Well then let's, not me strangers I'm Rhysand Night but please call me Rhys."

"Ok, Rhys my name is Feyre." I chose to withhold my last name on purpose in case he did turn out to be some psycho.

"Do you want to get some ice cream?" There was a small store at the park, so I nodded put what remained of my shoes back on and we got some ice cream. We sat at the park and talked for like 2 hours. I still refused when he offered to drive me home, so he walked me to a shoe store, and I got a new pair of sneakers that I had been eyeing for a while.

After I got my shoes, we traded number and we were about to go our separate ways when I reached up and kissed him. He seemed surprised at first but was quick to kiss me right back. I didn't even mind the extra heat from his body from the way he held me against him. "Thanks for helping me out today." I said smiling up at him.

"Thanks for choosing to wear crocs today." He said right back and we both laughed again. I had crammed what was left of them in my backpack to show Elain.

I was leaving the embrace of his arms to start walking back home when I decided I needed one more kiss, so I stretched up on my tiptoes. When I pulled away, he said, "Are you sure I can't give you a ride home I promise not to murder you."

"No this is something I have to do on my own."

"Ok, text me when you get there so I know you got home safely."

I nodded and went on my way. I looked back once, and he was still there watching me walk away. I waved goodbye and put my headphones back in and walked the last bit of the way home.


End file.
